Shao Kahn
Summary Shao Kahn is the overall primary antagonist of the Mortal Kombat series. He is notably a tall and brutish Outworlder with strength comparable to that of Gods, if not even greater. It was through poisoning and overthrowing the Dragon King Onaga that Shao Kahn was allowed to become the all-powerful Emperor of Outworld. Once he was in power, Shao Kahn had conquered the entirety of Outworld until it was in his full control. This then left Shao Kahn with vast legions at his disposal, in addition to some of the greatest warriors Outworld had to offer. Warriors such as Baraka, Goro, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi were all promoted within Shao Kahn's ranks. This gave Kahn the realization that he could gain even more power through the conquering and mergings of realms (with his own) through Mortal Kombat. Afterwards, across many years, he then began his streak of defeating and conquering a multitude of realms. The realm Edenia, however, was a milestone much greater, as they had rivaled Outworld for thousands of years. After a long and hard-fought war, in which Shao Kahn had killed the realm's King Jerrod and claimed his wife Sindel and daughter Kitana as his own, Kahn seized the realm and finally merged it with Outworld. After this total victory over Edenia, Shao Kahn set out to conquer an even greater realm, Earthrealm. This would lead to the events of Mortal Kombat 2 which starts a domino effect all the way up to Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C to 2-B Name: Shao Kahn, Konqueror of Worlds Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Over tens of thousands of years old. Has a naturally long lifespan but can sustain himself with souls Classification: Outworlder, Warlord, Konqueror, Protector of Outworld (Formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist (Despite being a brawler, Shao Kahn knows formal martial art styles), Versatile Weapon Mastery (Has wielded many kinds of weapons), Magic (Skilled in sorcery), Telepathy, Telekinesis (Can move objects without physical contact), Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation/Control (Controlled Ermac and Reptile's minds), Energy Manipulation (Able to generate green energy, a mysterious magical power for various purposes), Energy Projection (Can fire energy from his eyes or hands), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his strength by consuming souls. Can increase his speed with energy), Afterimage Creation (Can create energy afterimages), Weapon Creation (Can create energy spears, can also summon his Wrath Hammer from thin air), Attack Reflection (Can reverse projectiles back with forcefields), Damage Boost (Can infuse his strikes with energy for increased damage), Aura (Can coat himself in green energy), Soul Manipulation (Can rip souls out of others, fuse souls to create beings, and bestow souls upon others), Absorption (Soul absorption), Age Manipulation (Revitalized an elder Shang Tsung), Memory Manipulation (Gains the memories of the souls he has consumed), Healing (Healed a wounded Goro back to full heath), Resurrection (Revived Mileena after her death in Mortal Kombat 2), Biological Manipulation (Created an artifical body of flesh and blood with sorcery), Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate the dimensional gates between realms), Longevity, Forcefield Creation (Can create full frontal shields), Duplication (Created a clone of himself. Used to trick Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in Deadly Alliance), Fire Manipulation (Covered himself in an aura of flames), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Regenerated after his physical body was destroyed by Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat 2), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Acausality (Type 2, scaling to Raiden), Life Manipulation (Turned Outworld into a barren land), Empowerment (Gains strength through combat), Preparation (Used prep to plan an invasion, open dimensional gates, etc.), Portal Creation (Can conjure green interrealm portals), Summoning (Can summon a Shadow Priest that increases his damage), Power Bestowal (Granted Shang Tsung and Sindel enhanced powers. Gave Skarlet her power over blood), Blood Manipulation (Taught Skarlet her blood powers and bound her to it. Knows the secrets of Blood Magik), Bone Manipulation (Can summon a pile of skulls), Existence Erasure and Creation (Tore Shang’s body from existence and created a new body/soul for him later), Statistics Reduction (His taunt can reduce the opponent's damage), Bone Manipulation (Can summon piles of skulls), Homing Attack (Can cause his hammer to follow the opponent), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Due to his massive soul stock) and Mind Manipulation (Scaling to Ermac who can resist mind powers due to the amount of minds inside him) Attack Potency: Low Multiversal level (After he defeated Blaze, Shao Kahn was granted enough power from him to merge all of the realms into Outworld, including Heaven and the Netherrealm, which are both infinite in size. If no one defeat Blaze in Mortal Kombat, he will destroy all of the realms and shatter reality until there was nothing (which would mean that he had destroyed the Elder Gods as well). Fought Onaga, who merged all of existence into himself, which includes, but is not limited to: Edenia, Outworld, Chaosrealm, Orderrealm, Earthrealm and the Netherrealm) to Multiverse level (Merged billions of potential timelines to create a singularity) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to the Elder Gods who can exist and function in a timeless void) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable to Onaga who embodies all of existence) Striking Strength: Low Multiversal to Multiversal Durability: Low Multiversal level to Multiverse level (No-sold an attack from full-powered Raiden. Immortality and regeneration make him difficult to kill) Stamina: Likely infinite via Blaze's granted power Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with his abilities. Low Multiversal to Multiversal Standard Equipment: Wrath Hammer, light spear, a giant steel hammer, Lance of the Great Kahn, bladed gauntlets *'Optional Equipment:' A powerful magical item capable of cloning, a sword *'Can Create/Summon:' Energy weapons Intelligence: Gifted (A genius schemer. Is the ruler of Outworld for countless millennia) Weaknesses: Is very dangerously overconfident. The rules of Mortal Kombat can restrict his power Feats: Upgrade blog Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Merciless Spear:' Shao Kahn summons his lance and hurls it at the opponent. *'Charging Spikes:' Shao Kahn shoulder rams his opponent with a shadow trail following behind him. *'Hammer Lunge:' Shao Kahn summons his hammer and smashes his opponent over the head. *'Explosive Ball:' Shao Kahn fires a green star-like fireball, seemingly from his mouth or eyes. *'Uplifting Knee:' Shao Kahn performs a rising knee attack with a streak following behind him. *'Ridicule:' Shao Kahn taunts the opponent, reducing their damage. *'Grab and Punch:' Shao Kahn grabs the opponent by the neck and punches them away from him. *'Emperor's Shield:' Shao Kahn creates a forcefield to ram his opponent or reverse attacks away from him. *'Mystic Choke:' Shao Kahn telekinetically pushes and pulls the opponent twice before kicking them. *'Hammer Swing:' Shao Kahn uppercuts the opponent with his hammer. *'Hammer Cut:' Shao Kahn sweeps the foe with his hammer. *'Upward Shoulder:' Shao Kahn charges upwards. *'Scum Grab:' Shao Kahn strangles the opponent up before throwing them behind him. *'Skewered:' Shao Kahn stabs upward, impaling airborne opponents. *'Spear Charge:' Shao Kahn lunges forward with the spear. *'Annihilation:' Shao Kahn slams the enemy down with a heavy hammer swing. *'Ground Shatter:' Shao Kahn smashes the ground with the hammer. *'(Air) Wrath Hammer:' While airborne, Shao Kahn throws a large hammer downwards. *'Wrath Hammer:' Shao Kahn throws a large hammer. *'Seeking Wrath Hammer:' Shao Kahn throws a hammer backwards, looping around the fightline. *'Up Wrath Hammer:' Shao Kahn swings a hammer upwards. It crashes down a short time later. *'Dark Priest:' Summons a Dark Priest that increases damage dealt with the hammer. *'Throw:' Shao Kahn hits the opponent's abdomen with the butt of his hammer and smashes them down before swinging the hammer that sends them flying OR Shao Kahn slams their head down with his hammer, forcing them to their knees and spins around to their back before delivering a hammer swing that flings them away. |-|Brutalities= *'The Klassic:' Shao Kahn does an uppercut with his hammer, but it decapitates the opponent with their spine intact. *'Obliterated:' Shao Kahn lunges towards the opponent with his hammer, then proceeds to completely turn the opponent into a pile of gore with a blow of his hammer. *'Spiraling Out:' Shao Kahn weighs the opponent down with his hammer and knocks them up with a shockwave. He impales them via spear then hits it with a spinning hammer strike, twisting them in half and launching their torso to the air. *'Charging Through:' Shao Kahn charges through his opponent with his shoulder first, vertically splitting them in half. *'Going Ham...mer:' Shao Kahn grabs the opponent by the head and bends them down. He proceeds to brutally pound their back until he makes a huge gaping hole in their back and pops their head and leg out. *'Kahn Croquet:' Shao Kahn grabs the opponent by the head and bends them down. He hits them with the hammer's shaft and slams them down. Lastly, he swings his hammer on the kneeling opponent to decapitate them. *'Head Kabob:' Shao Kahn impales the opponent via spear four times. After four strikes, he thrusts his spear up their groin and plants it on the floor with enough force to rip their head which remains on top of the spear. |-|Super Moves= *'It's Official:' Shao Kahn hammers his opponent to the ground and grabs their arm. He then stomps on their head (breaking the whole skull), lifts the opponent up by the arm, and delivers a skull-shattering headbutt. *'Fatal Blow (YOU SUCK):' Shao Kahn thrusts his spear to impale his opponent and lifts them up before putting them down. Just as he puts them down, he turns back to deliver two slashes of his spear and slices them upwards. The opponent is sent flying from the sheer force as Shao Kahn leaps up to hit them with a shoulder charge and catches them by the foot before brutally slamming them down. He crashes down to impale them at the back with his spear before slamming the back of their skull with his signature Wrath Hammer. Note: Includes both restricted and unrestricted forms' abilities and feats. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Psychics Category:Traitors Category:Gods Category:Tyrants Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:2-C Category:Summoning Users Category:Bone Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Creation Users Category:Blood Users Category:2-B Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Age Users Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Biology Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Life Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Spear Users Category:Lance Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Murderers Category:Kings Category:Teachers Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Psychopaths Category:Rich Characters Category:Warriors Category:Brawlers Category:Staff Users Category:Claw Users Category:Acausal Characters